cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Troops (LT)
Osomatsu had never been good about paying up the money he’d borrowed. Whether it be the bottomless pit of a tab that poor Chibita had to put up with or some cash stolen for rounds of pachinko. Usually, the red-clad brother felt no remorse for this lack of honesty, and would gladly exploit a quick buck from anyone who hadn’t stopped believing him. However, he did feel the need to follow up with the fourth youngest Matsuno brother; Ichimatsu. He reasoned internally that it was due to the fact that his sadist hellspawn of a brother would kill him if not repaid, but that wasn’t the real case. Osomatsu’s special way of showing that he liked someone was being less of an asshole to them. The absent-minded thoughts continued to float carelessly through the oldest Matsuno’s head as he walked down the hall. No one else was home but him and that mysterious little shit, but some unknown tension caused him to walk slowly. A few muffled noises came from behind Ichimatsu’s door, however, they were ignored as valid warnings. Suddenly the screen was sliding open. “Yo, Ichimats-” Osomatsu’s sentence was cut off at the sight before him. His mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape in a comical fashion. Here was Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu Matsuno, the silent yet sagacious brother, looking back at him. Face flushed, breath heavy, hunched over, and preoccupied with a lewd image on the computer screen. In the brief second Osomatsu had to his thoughts, he noticed just what was on that monitor. It was some anthropomorphic character in a suggestive pose, leaving no doubt to the violet brother’s interests. “A furry,” he said no louder than a whisper. Grinning devilishly, the eldest Matsuno talked louder and with more mockery in his voice, “you’re a fucking furry , Ichi?!” Ichimatsu's only response was a noise of embarrassment. A mere whine that certainly didn't help convince Osomatsu to lay off. Speaking of which... "So, Ichimatsu wants to be fucked by a cat person? That's just gross." The man snorted and laughed obnoxiously as he came closer. He sat down next to his red-faced mess of a brother and cupped his chin. Speaking softer, he grinned. "I'm no cat, but I could always help your sinful ass out, y'know." Ichimatsu looked over, brows furrowed and a look of frustration and disgust across his features. "What do you mean?" He chuckled and leaned closer. "I don't have to be an animal to fuck you like one." Now, at the time, Osomatsu had thought he was being suave, smooth, and confident. He was actually being an idiot. The aroused and rightfully pissed-off Ichimatsu pinned his energetic brother down, his deadpan gaze locked with the confused one of his older brother. With a pause, the violet-favoring Matsuno weighed his options. He could take advantage of the offer, punish that smug bastard, or just warn him to back off and leave it at that. Ichimatsu being himself, he picked the second choice. He subconsciously licked his chapped and raw lips, looking down at the confused Osomatsu like he was starved. He took a deep breath and sighed contently. "Tsk, tsk," with a click of his tongue, the sadistic man began to speak,"you really are the dumb one, huh Osomatsu-niisan?" Each syllable of the pet name was spat out like it was worthless; a mockery, really. It was Osomatsu's turn to feel self-conscious. He squirmed underneath the slightly larger person and looked up nervously. Swallowing dryly, he shook his head. Ichimatsu's face darkened, but a twisted grin was still present. "How can I trust you, Osomatsu, everyone's favorite porn-loving virgin, to give me a good time? Sure, you know how your own body reacts," he paused and brushed his fingertips across the juncture of Osomatsu's thighs, taking great enjoyment as they shook in an unstable manner, "but you aren't as experienced with others..." He began to rub the older sextuplet through the confining denim fabric in a slow, sensual rhythm. "Why don't you just let me give you a crash course...?" The question was gently put and open-ended. Osomatsu began to feel heady with pleasure, and he nodded weakly. A small noise of pain left his lips as Ichimatsu glared and squeezed him too tight. "I expect an answer, you piece of shit." "Y-Yes." Ichimatsu raised an eyebrow and shifted more of his weight onto the poor thing. He almost felt bad. Almost. Osomatsu struggled to breathe, let alone form a sentence. "Yes, Ichimatsu-sama!" He yelped quickly. Feeling the sadist readjust himself and let go of his sensitive body caused a sigh of relief to exit him. He looked up at the dominant figure and did his best to look needy and desperate. Ichimatsu simply chuckled and leaned down to lay on him. Ichimatsu kissed and sucked on his 'older' brother's neck in a possessive manner. Each time he pulled away with a little 'pop!' it was easy to see small bruises form. This insignificant act sent a wave of arousal through the violet Matsuno. Once he'd marked Osomatsu appropriately - meaning there was a line of hickeys going up his throat - Ichimatsu cupped his chin and leaned in for a kiss. The feisty virgin was inexperienced to say the least, lazily and sloppily licking at Ichimatsu's own, more dexterous tongue as it explored the unfamiliar wet cavern. This simply made Oso's actions more adorable and quirky, so the pessimist had no complaints with delving deeper into his brother's mouth. Osomatsu must've felt bold, for he pulled Ichimatsu down in an attempt of dominance and began to lightly thrust his hips up and against his younger brother's own. When their lips parted, the inexperienced virgin panted and whined as he continued to try to satisfy his own need to feel that friction. Feeling some pity, Ichimatsu sat up and tilted his head to the side. "What do you want, you little slut?" "I-Ichimats-fuck...just please?" His mind was spinning, unable to put together anything coherent. The dominant one seemed to understand this, as his gaze softened. Osomatsu was a virgin. He'd likely never felt these particular sensations; ones of other people in control of your pleasure and how you'll get treated. It was uncertain but exciting - much like pachinko. The horny bastard got what he needed, biting back a groan as Ichimatsu undid his pants and felt the sensitive flesh more personally. Osomatsu's cock was no longer flaccid, standing unceremoniously and its owner watching impatiently. He gasped and shuddered as Ichimatsu moved to kiss and suck at it. "God fucking dammit is that what it feels like...?" He subconsciously thrust up into the seeking warmth, momentarily choking his generous brother. The room was free of talking now, just the crude wet noises of sucking and tired yet ecstasy-laced noises leaving Osomatsu with every breath. The congested atmosphere and restricted thumping of his heart against his ribcage were all the virgin could focus on. Sanity was slipping away from him. He was going to release, but Ichimatsu abruptly pulled away, wiping his mouth. "The fuck-?" Ichimatsu grinned in a terrifying display that oddly turned Osomatsu on more. "Not yet, you piece of trash." Category:Army Category:Light Troops Category:Armies